


Accept or Reject

by akira93



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira93/pseuds/akira93
Summary: “I didn’t like what was happening at all, I didn’t want to look at the new kid’s face” -Jooheon-“I can’t really put it into words, the feelings I have, I can’t think anything but ‘this isn’t fair’”-Shownu-“Why is he here? This isn’t his spot, so what is he doing here? I couldn’t look at his face, I was too upset”-Minhyuk-“To be honest, I didn’t like him. I felt like he was freeloading on what we’ve set up so far”-Kihyun-“You came at the worst timing”-Wonho--I’m sure if I hold my hand out first, they’ll take it at some point-But it won't be that easy......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Looong 1st chapter~~

“I didn’t like what was happening at all, I didn’t want to look at the new kid’s face” -Jooheon-

“I can’t really put it into words, the feelings I have, I can’t think anything but ‘this isn’t fair’”-Shownu-

“Why is he here? This isn’t his spot, so what is he doing here? I couldn’t look at his face, I was too upset”-Minhyuk-

“To be honest, I didn’t like him. I felt like he was freeloading on what we’ve set up so far”-Kihyun-

“You came at the worst timing”-Wonho-

All of this had been in Changkyun’s head from the start when he decided to enter No Mercy. After he watched the first episode he was in, he can’t helped feeling dejected and anxious. He understand why the other trainees hates him but that doesn’t mean that he is fine with it. He longs for a normal and happy conversation between him and the other trainees.

He wanted to fit in.

He felt a little hope when Jooheon went to talk to him in the practice room. Even though Jooheon were actually saying harsh words more than encouraging words, it was enough for Changkyun to feel like he could fit in one day. That he could be happy with the other trainees.

**_I’m sure if I hold my hand out first, they’ll take it at some point_ **

But it’s not easy as it seems.

The line-up was decided. He got to debut with the other 6 trainees. He felt sorry for the other 2 that didn’t make it. He really felt like he was the bad guy, taking what was supposed to be Gun’s spot as the second rapper in the group but people voted for him, the judges also picked him. He can feel the glare from the other members when K.Will said his name.

He was chosen. Gun didn’t. Seokwon didn’t. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to be feeling right now. He’s happy he got to debut but at the same time he’s afraid. Afraid on how can he make the other members like him because they will become a team for who knows how long and he really didn’t want to have a bad relationship within the group.

He needed to fit in.

After the last show, they all went back to the dorm. All of them are quiet. Though no one is talking, Changkyun felt like the others are still judging him, still glaring at him whenever he’s not looking and he really felt like running away but he didn’t. He can’t. He fight so hard to be where he is now so he won’t run away.

The only thing he can do right now is to endure. Endure all the hate, all the judges, all the glares until they decided that they can accept him in.

At the dorm, Gun and Seokwon slowly packing up their things as they need to move out from the dorm like all the other trainees that was eliminated before. Changkyun didn’t know what to do as he watch Gun and Seokwon packing their things. He wants to help but he didn’t sure if they wanted his help. The other members didn’t try to talk to him too. As there are no more cameras around, they really didn’t want to talk to Changkyun. They only talk to him before as the cameras were there and they don’t want the viewer thinking that they really hate him. For now. They can’t really be mad at Changkyun as he didn’t really do anything wrong, he really just came at the worst timing but they just can’t help feeling sour as he did get to debut with them.

The others still think that he didn’t really deserve the spot he got. It was supposed to be either Gun or Seokwon who had been with them since the start.

Kihyun is busy cooking at the kitchen and Changkyun thought that maybe he can help him with something. He really wanted to do something for the others. He then trudges to the kitchen and saw Kihyun cutting some ingredients.

“Kihyun hyung? Can I help you with anything?”

Kihyun stop cutting and turn to look at Changkyun. Kihyun’s face is void of emotion and Changkyun freeze thinking that the older didn’t want him to be there. He felt small and cast his eyes downward to the floor while Kihyun stares at him. Kihyun then frowns as he saw how uncomfortable Changkyun is and can’t help feel a bit sorry for the younger. He still think that the boy is not really accepted here but he decided that he had to open up to the maknae as he will debut with them.

“Get the vegetables I had put on the counter and wash them”

Changkyun flinch a little bit at Kihyun’s voice but he quickly went to the counter and pick all the vegetables and wash it in the sink. While washing, he can’t stop thinking about how harsh Kihyun sounded and he starts having all the bad memories from a few years ago. All the other members didn’t know about his past. About his dark past, and he didn’t want them to know about it too thinking that if they knew then they will think of him as pathetic and weak.

He was bullied.

Yes, bullied when he was in his previous entertainment and group. Not that the Nu’bility members bullied him no, it was the other trainees in the entertainment. They beat him whenever he was alone, they shouted at him with cruel and harsh words, they locked him in an empty small room and more. They hated him because the seniors and the staffs liked him for his talent and his personality. They wanted to be in the group he was in so when they didn’t get to be in it, they start to bully him.

Once Changkyun had confronted them asking why the hell did they beat him when the other members also get to be in the group and they raged saying that he doesn’t belong in the group because he was an outsider, someone who didn’t live in Korea, can’t even speak Korean as well as them and they beat him so hard that he fainted for a few hours in an empty room.

After that he didn’t say anything whenever the bullies came to him and just took their beating and went to practice making sure that his members group didn’t know he was in pain. He endured it for two years before the company decided not to debut them as they didn’t have enough money and he was transferred into Starship.

In the years he was bullied, he had develop an anxiety, depression and claustrophobia and no one knows about it. He had practiced to not show any sign that he is in pain in front of other people. He just hope that this time, the members won’t hate him to the point that they want to beat him. He shivers every time he thought about that.

“Changkyun?”

Changkyun had flinch so bad and he threw the vegetable that was in his hand into the sink and turns his body towards Kihyun who had put his left hand on Changkyun’s shoulder. Kihyun retracted his hand dumbfounded by how bad Changkyun was flinching when he decided to call the younger when he saw Changkyun hadn’t stop washing the vegetables for 15 minutes.

Wide eyes, Changkyun stumble to apologize as he was shaking, shocked from the touch but before he can say sorry, Shownu and Wonho interrupts.

“What the hell is going on? Kihyun? Was he being rude towards you?” Wonho shouts as from where they stood, they saw that Changkyun had brushed Kihyun off rudely and they misunderstood the situation.

Changkyun eyes go wider as he heard the words coming from Wonho’s mouth and his heart starts to beat rapidly as his anxiety kicks in. Shownu then had walk to him with an angry face and grab Changkyun’s wrist in attempt to give the younger a lecture. Kihyun was still dumbfounded so he didn’t react to Wonho’s words and Shownu’s actions. The other members who just walked Gun and Seokwon out of the dorm came to the kitchen after hearing Wonho’s shout.

Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Jooheon watch silently as Shownu grab and pulled Changkyun’s wrist towards him making Changkyun stumbled and bumped onto him.

“N-no hyung, I w-wasn’t being r-rude, I was-“

“I saw you brushed Kihyun off! That wasn’t rude? He is your hyung!” Wonho said cutting Changkyun’s explanation. At this Changkyun had paled and his breathing are fast signalling that he might be getting a panic attack.

“Hyung stop. He didn’t brushed me off. I scared him and he jumped before he turns to look at me.” Kihyun said after he recovered from the shock and saw Shownu is grabbing the maknae’s wrist.

Everyone except Changkyun turn to Kihyun and Kihyun assured them that it was his fault for shocking the youngest. Shownu then had let go of Changkyun’s wrist and his face soften a bit when he look at the younger’s face.

“You can go shower Changkyun, thank you for helping me wash the vegetables and I’m sorry for scaring you earlier.” Kihyun says gently. Changkyun then bows at everyone before stumbling to the living room to grab some clothes before going to the bathroom.

“You guys didn’t have to be that harsh you know. He looked so pale and scared just now and it wasn’t even his fault.” Kihyun says while glaring at Shownu and Wonho after he heard the bathroom door indicating Changkyun had gone in.

“Can’t you guys stop being like this towards him? From what I saw since he came in here all you guys did was finding his mistakes. Open up a bit. He will be our group’s maknae no matter if you like it or not.” Hyungwon said while leaning on the fridge’s door.

Hyungwon had observed the maknae for a while and he did saw how sad and lonely the younger is and the other hyungs did like to find his mistakes so they can yell or lecture him.

“I know we all think that he still didn’t deserve to be with us, but the line-up has been decided so we just have to suck it up.” Hyungwon said furthermore.

The others just shrugged not wanting to comment or anything and Hyungwon keep silent after that knowing that everyone is still tired and stressed out.

In the meantime, Changkyun who is currently in the shower had turn the shower on but he didn’t went under it as he still is breathing fast and shaking. He sits on the toilet bowl having his legs close to his chest and his arms around his legs trying to breathe normally. He was glad that the hyungs didn’t catch on his panic attack.

After a while, his breathing is normal again and the panic attack subsided so he took a quick shower to make sure he didn’t stay in the bathroom for too long as the other member might want to take a shower too. He then went to his bed in the living room and sat down.

He didn’t have dinner with the other as he still is afraid to face Shownu and Wonho so he told Jooheon that he wasn’t hungry and wanted to sleep. Jooheon then shrugged and let him sleep before going to eat with the others.

That night when all of them were asleep, Changkyun suddenly sit up on his bed with sweats on his forehead and laboured breathing. He was having a nightmare. He dreamt of being beaten by the others and he can’t stop shaking thinking that it will be real in the future. He once again was glad that the hyungs sleep in their room and not in the living room. 10 minutes had passed and he is calm enough so he lay down again.

That night Changkyun cried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been 2 weeks after that night. They are busy preparing for their debut so everyone is stressed out as they are afraid that something bad will happen. They keep practicing to make sure they won’t make any mistakes. Changkyun had it tough. He keeps having problem with their dance for the debut song and he is very frustrated with himself not to mention the yelling and lecture from the other members every time he made a mistake.

**_At least they didn’t beat me or something when I fucked up._ **

His anxiety had risen after the nightmare but he keeps making positive thinking to help him get through every day with the other members. He also realizes that Kihyun and Hyungwon are nicer to him, asking if he had eaten or not or if he needs help with the dancing. He appreciated their kindness but the glares from the other 4 whenever Kihyun and Hyungwon talked to him are really uncomfortable.

Jooheon didn’t talk to him anymore after No Mercy ended and he knew it was because Jooheon is mad that Gun didn’t make it because he won the place for a second rapper. For Jooheon it was supposed to be Gun and him not I.M and him. Jooheon really questioned Changkyun about whether he lied about not promising to debut because he can’t seem to find in himself that Changkyun had fight so hard the same as Gun and he was chosen.

Jooheon had been grumpy since then. He shoves Changkyun when he was walking by him and snort whenever Changkyun make a mistake in his rap.

Shownu didn’t really do anything to him but that’s it. It’s like Changkyun didn’t even exist. He ignores everything about the maknae.

Minhyuk and Wonho were the one who loves to yell at him in the practice room whenever he messes up his dance.

And Changkyun can’t do anything but to endure.

Today had been the toughest so far for him. He woke up feeling light headed but he pushed it aside not wanting to make his hyungs angry. He hadn’t have a decent meal since they start their debut practice because one, he didn’t have the time to eat because apparently the manager and the staff had put his practice schedule the longest than the other members and two, he didn’t want to sit too long with the members when eating because they keep glaring at him and sighs loudly whenever he came to sit at the table.

Changkyun then make his way out of his room whom he shared with Jooheon and Minhyuk after the manager told him that he will be rooming with them both. He had asked his manager if he can keep sleeping in the living room as he didn’t care (and he feel safer but he won’t tell the manager that) but the manager said no as he needed to start bonding with the others.

**_How can I when they pushed me away?_ **

Changkyun sighs before making his way to the bathroom to have a quick shower but suddenly he was thrown off guard when Minhyuk suddenly pulled him and pushed him until his back hit the wall roughly. He goes wide eyes and stares at Minhyuk dumbfounded as he really didn’t think he had pissed Minhyuk off that day as he just woke up and all he did was walking to the bathroom.

“What’s with the sighs? You don’t get to sigh here when you were the one who always messes up. How about you make yourself useful and stop making us have a longer group dance practice because you just can’t get the steps right?!” Minhyuk says in his low voice making Changkyun shivers and flinch when Minhyuk slap the wall loudly very near to his head.

Minhyuk then stomp over to the kitchen not before glaring at Changkyun.

Changkyun then tried to calm his rapid heart beating as the panic attack slowly getting to him. He managed to enter the bathroom without stumbling and he threw all his clothes near the sink before sitting on the toilet bowl to calm down. What he didn’t noticed was someone is in the bathroom but because of his panic attack slowly worsen he didn’t realized it.

**_Breathe in breathe out. Breathe in breathe out. Breathe in breathe out._ **

He keeps chanting the words while having his head in between his legs trying so hard to calm himself. He really despise his anxiety sometimes as they always makes him felt very tired afterwards and the day just started and he had a lot of things to do.

“Changkyun?”

He startled so much that he fell off from the toilet bowl and hit his head on the wall. He whimpers as he touch his about to swollen head and rub it gently. Now his light headed had increased to a minor headache. His breathing are still ragged and he just continue to sit on the floor while having one of his hand on his chest trying to calm down from the shock.

His breathing are getting laboured and he can’t seem to calm down. He was too shocked and combined with the earlier panic attack that still didn’t subsides, it was not a very good experience.

Wonho was the one in the bathroom before him. He just finished showering and was about to get out of the bathroom when Changkyun burst in after he opened the door slightly. Taken aback, he was about to yell at the maknae for being rude but he stopped after he found out that the younger was having a panic attack.  

Dumbfounded, Wonho just stares at Changkyun who sits on the toilet bowl with his legs close to his chest and had his head between his legs. He can hear Changkyun laboured breathing and can’t help feeling concern as he never saw the maknae like that before. He knew that a panic attack only happened when someone had a lot of anxiety and he can’t help thinking that maybe he was one of the cause. Now he felt guilty for always yelling at Changkyun and always find Changkyun’s fault when the younger did try his best everyday losing a much needed sleep.

Thinking back, Wonho realized that the younger had lose so much weight in just 2 weeks and his face looked tired all the time. Not to mention he sometimes found Changkyun’s hands shaking before the younger pull his sleeves until Wonho can’t see his hands anymore.

**_I’m being a very bad guy here. Why the hell didn’t I realized this before?!_ **

Wonho thought and he reluctantly call the youngest and was met with him startled so bad he fell and hit his head on the wall. Wonho then sees how struggling Changkyun is to breathe so he approaches the maknae slowly sitting in front of him. It seems like Changkyun didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings. Wonho knew that Changkyun won’t hear anything he said when he saw tears running down Changkyun’s cheeks.

Contemplating whether he should touch the maknae or not fearing that the maknae will be more anxious, Wonho then decided to pull Changkyun’s hand gently towards him after thinking for a few seconds.

Changkyun whimpers loudly as he felt Wonho took his hand and pulled it towards him. Thinking that the older were trying to beat him, he began to apologize furiously while trying to pull his hand back away from Wonho.

 “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please don’t beat me. I won’t do it again I promise. I’m sorry.”

Wonho freezes. Now he really felt guilty and beyond concern at how Changkyun was furiously apologizing for something that wasn’t his fault.

**_Beat him? He thought that I was gonna beat him. What the hell happened to this boy before??_ **

Changkyun was shaking so hard and he keeps coughing in between his laboured breathing. His face getting paler and Wonho is afraid that the younger will faint if this continues on.

“Changkyun hey, I won’t beat you I promise. I won’t ever hurt you again. Calm down. Breathe slowly.” Wonho says as he gently took the boy though the boy is weakly struggling from his hold but he won’t stop until he can make Changkyun sit in between his legs with his back on his chest.

After successfully holding the maknae, Wonho then rub Changkyun’s chest slowly and gently while trying to calm him down.

“Breathe in, breathe out pup. Slowly. Try to match your breathing with mine. You’re gonna be fine. Stop crying sweety and breathe slowly.”

Wonho keeps rubbing Changkyun’s chest and whispering sweet nonsense in Changkyun’s ear hoping that it will somehow calm him down.

It began to work after an agonizing 15 minutes with Wonho caressing the younger until he felt the younger’s breathing starting to slow down and he was breathing normally. Changkyun then felt so tired that he can’t help laying his head back on Wonho’s shoulder and Wonho just brush his fingers through Changkyun’s hair.

For a few more minutes, they are silent with Changkyun tried to take as much needed oxygen and Wonho caressing the younger’s head.

“Are you alright now pup?”

Changkyun then realized that Wonho just called him with a pet name and can’t help blushing while he shyly nod his head.

“I’m sorry hyung..”

“Stop it Kyun. It was not your fault. I’m the one who should be apologizing to you with how I treated you before.”

Changkyun then stop talking and just keep laying on Wonho’s shoulder.

Wonho then kissed Changkyun on top of his head while murmuring,

“I’m so sorry Changkyun. I didn’t realize how stressed you are and how cruel I was with you before. I get it if you can’t forgive me right now but I’ll make sure to take care of you and protect you as much as I can.”

Changkyun can’t help tearing up with Wonho’s words so he closed his eyes with his hands not wanting Wonho to find out he was crying. He felt a little bit more hope with him being in the group and he hopes that one day all of the hyungs will accept him.

Wonho felt Changkyun shaking again and he look down to see the maknae is covering his face with his hands and he knew that the boy was crying. He softens and gently pried Changkyun’s hands away from his face and wipe away the tears running down freely on Changkyun’s cheeks.

“Are you going to be fine now? You were actually going to take a shower right? What had happened that triggered your panic attack?”

Wonho asked and Changkyun freezes as he didn’t want to tell him it was Minhyuk who triggered his panic attack. Wonho sensed that the maknae didn’t want to talk about it so he assures him with words.

“It’s fine if you didn’t want to tell me right now. Go shower and after you done meet me in the kitchen. Okay?”

Changkyun breathes out in relieved when Wonho didn’t forced him to answer and he nodded his head before slowly getting up and preparing to take a shower. Wonho then smiles gently at Changkyun before going out of the bathroom.

After the shower, Changkyun then went to the kitchen to meet Wonho as promised. He found Wonho sitting at the table while drinking coffee and Wonho told him to sit next to him after he saw Changkyun walked in. Wonho then proceeds on giving him one more cup with tea in it. Changkyun hold the cup and face Wonho with a questioning look.

“Drink it while it’s still hot. I made a chamomile tea for you. I’ve read it somewhere it can help calm your nerves down.” Wonho said while gently told Changkyun to drink it. Changkyun then drink the tea and it did help calm his nerves down and he felt a little bit relaxed.

For a while they just sit there silently while drink their beverages and suddenly Changkyun spoke.

“Hyung? Can you please don’t tell the others about my panic attacks? I don’t want to bother them with it.”

Wonho felt his heart swell as he finally see how sweet and innocent Changkyun is and he smiles before gently ruffles Changkyun’s hair.

“I will but promised me something.”

Changkyun nodded his head and wait for more.

“You will come to me whenever you have a panic attack. Okay? I don’t want you to deal with it alone.”

At this Changkyun smiles shyly and nodded his head.

After that all the other members started walking in the kitchen to have breakfast and all so Wonho didn’t say anything more and just keep on drinking his coffee. They all have a light breakfast with Kihyun, Hyungwon and now Wonho making sure that the maknae eat enough for breakfast. Kihyun and Hyungwon noticed on how Wonho seems to be gentler towards Changkyun but they didn’t say anything only smiling when Wonho made an eye contact with them.

They all proceed to go to their debut practices and Changkyun felt better and more relax that day. He just hoped that the other 3 members will open up to him soon too.

**_Three more to go Changkyun. You can do it though it won’t be easy as always._ **

Changkyun thought and smile a little though he knew that the other 3 members are glaring at him in the practice room.

He can do this.

Or can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun...  
> what will happen after this??! xD  
> I'm sorry for making the boys very cruel towards Changkyunnie. It is needed for this story.  
> i love each one of them though so you guys don't have to worry!! <3333333  
> and a question.... er... >///<  
> should i make some smut later on~? or no smut?  
> give me a heads up in the comment babies!!  
> stay tuned! <3  
> thank you for all the comments and kudos!! i love you guys!! <333


	3. Chapter 3

His happiness of course is short lived.

They start practicing their group dance for the debut song first before going on their individual practice and though now Wonho didn’t yell at him anymore, the other 2 still is and the other 1 still didn’t acknowledge him at all.

His headache still lingers and it disturbs his concentration on the dance moves. Whenever he moves too fast he felt the room spinning but he didn’t want to tell Wonho, Kihyun or Hyungwon. He don’t want to bother them with it.

Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought.

“What the hell Changkyun?! This step is easy why can’t you perform it well??” Minhyuk burst as they once again had to stop the music because Changkyun missed a step. Changkyun can only stay silent while having his eyes cast downwards to the floor. He felt his anxiety coming again and he just hoped it won’t turn into a full panic attack.

**_Why am I always making these stupid mistakes…_ **

They have been practicing the dance for 4 hours now and everyone is getting stressed out that they can’t complete the dance for more than 10 times. It was not always Changkyun who messes up but when he was the one who missed a step, then all hell break lose. Shownu will sighs loudly and went to the computer to stop the music before replaying it back from the start, Jooheon glares at him and Minhyuk just starts yelling.

“Why do you always yelling when Changkyun makes a mistake? You didn’t yell at me when I tripped a while ago?” Hyungwon says while giving MInhyuk a slight glare.

Taken aback but not about to give in, Minhyuk counter Hyungwon’s words,

“Because he was the one who messes up the most!”

“He was not actually. We all do.” Wonho said as he begins to walk towards Minhyuk with his chest puffed up ready to attack if Minhyuk did something to him or Changkyun.

Kihyun then stops Wonho and MInhyuk from fighting as he saw Changkyun had gone paled.

“Alright alright. Stop it you guys. How about we end this practice right now and continue on later after our individual practices? We can rest a little bit from it.”

Hyungwon agreed and Wonho nodded his head so Shownu can’t do anything but to comply. All of them then grabbed their bags and headed to their own practice rooms. Changkyun was the last one to walk out of the room. His steps is slow as he tried to ease his headache and his anxiety. He then went to his practice room to start practicing his rap.

About 2 hour into his practices, suddenly 4 trainees came into the room, 3 of them went ahead to him and another 1 had his back against the door to stop someone from the outside to see what is happening in the room. Changkyun stop rapping and look at them with a slight wide eyed.

“What are you guys do-“

Before he can finish his sentence one of them pushed him from where he was seated and he fell down. His breathe were knocked out from his chest and he can only stares at them wide eyes. He tried to sit up but he was kicked in the chest and he fell back down. His eyes starts watering and he coughs as the kicked really hurts.

“Hi I.M. We are here to teach you a lesson. You should’ve backed out from the first time they asked you if you want to be in No Mercy. You were only a part of Starship for about 1 month before they set you to go to No Mercy. Hell. We were here longer than that. YEARS! But they chose you!!” the guy says.

Changkyun kept silent as he was struggling to not visibly shake. The guys rage even more when Changkyun didn’t say a word so they kicked him again and again on his chest, his stomach and his back avoiding the face and somewhere that people could see.   

Changkyun whimpers but all he can do at the moment was shielding his face and curled up into a ball. The guys laugh at how weak he is lying on the floor and spat harsh words about him.

“Pathetic. Can’t even fight for his life. How the hell did they chose you to debut? This is a warning for you. Tell them that you don’t want to debut or we will find you again. Oh wait, we will find you any time we want until we heard that you will not debut with them.”

They kicked him one last time before quickly making their way out of the practice room making sure that no one is around.

Changkyun stares at the ceiling. His brain is working with a full force contemplating whether or not to do as they says. He thought that when he entered Starship this thing won’t happen again but he was so wrong.

**_No. I can’t give in. I worked so hard. I’ll just try to avoid them from now on._ **

He tried to sit up again but he can’t. His body hurts too much. He tries again as he don’t want someone to come in and sees he’s lying on the floor afraid that he will be in trouble again. He whimpered every time he moves but he managed to sit on the chair again. He let a loud sighs before flinching when he heard a knock on his door.

He looked over to the door and saw Gun standing there asking silently if he can come in. Changkyun nodded his head and Gun enter the room. Gun then proceed to sit on the available chair he took from the nearest wall.

It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes. Changkyun trying to hide his pain and Gun is thinking on how to talk to the younger.

“How is practice? And the boys?”

Changkyun didn’t know why Gun is here and he is praying to god that he is not here to beat him. Changkyun stutters a reply,

“Getting there with the practices. The hyungs are fine. Why are you here hyung?”

Gun then rub his neck awkwardly before looking over to Changkyun staring at his face and Changkyun panic thinking that Gun knew that he is in pain.

“Nothing much. Just wanna see how you are doing. I heard complaints from Jooheon so I thought I’ll talk to you and see it for myself whether what Jooheon is complaining true or not.”

Changkyun then lowered his gaze to his hand on his lap and Gun laughs lightly before patting Changkyun’s thigh gently.

“Relax. I won’t yell at you or something. I’ve already moved on from No Mercy and I just wanna hear you rap today. So can I?”

Changkyun then look at Gun face before nodding slowly and Gun ushered him to start on his rap. Changkyun then sucked up all his pain and starts to rap. He was a bit slow at first but gradually have his confidence and rap with all his might. Gun silently hearing without cutting off the younger until he finished.

“Wow that was dope. You’re getting much better kid. Now I know what Jooheon was complaining is just nonsense.” Gun said as he shook his head remembering all the complaints he heard from Jooheon about Changkyun.

“I guess he is still sulking about me didn’t get to debut with him. I’ll talk to that brat later. You just keep doing what you are doing and you will be far better.” Gun says encouraging him knowing that Changkyun must have been stressed out a lot with his hyungs.

Changkyun then blushed before thanking Gun and Gun just grin widely.

“Wait, are you on a diet or something? As far as I remembered, this sweater was supposed to fit you perfectly but now it’s like you’re wearing and oversized sweater.”

Changkyun then rubbed his neck feeling awkward and shrugged slightly before replying,

“I didn’t have the time to eat a decent meal that’s all”

At his answer, Gun frowns as Changkyun is still a growing boy and without a decent meal he can get sick easily.

“You should make sure that you get to eat a decent meal at least twice a day after this. Get it? You are even paler than before and had lose so much weight.”

At Gun’s words, Changkyun let a small smile before he nodded his head. Gun then told him that he have to go to his practices as the company actually letting him to debut as a solo rapper and Changkyun congratulates him before Gun makes his way out of the room.

After Gun is gone, Changkyun goes slack in his seat whimpering as his body protesting his movements earlier. Now he really is scared with how the hell can he dance with the others while being in so much pain?

**_Well, more yelling later I guess_ **

He sighs before looking at his watch and starts to packed up before he have to go meet his hyungs in the dance practice room. He can’t walk normally as every time he moves he was hit with a wave of pain. He walk slowly and grit his teeth every time the pains hit him until he arrived at the dance practice room.

He sucked up all of his pain and concentrates on his dance and luckily he didn’t do many mistakes and they get to finish their debut song perfectly.

That night, Changkyun couldn’t sleep as his body hurts too much. He really did a good job masking his pain from Kihyun, Hyungwon and wonho as they didn’t confront him at all. Changkyun can only whimpers silently as he tried to sleep again and again until it was morning.

He didn’t get to sleep at all last night.

Today they all have a jacket photoshoot for their debut album and Changkyun prays that he can get through this day without a hitch. His body still hurts and he had a feeling that he is getting sick with the way he keeps on coughing since morning.

They are currently at the studio where they had to shoot for the album and Changkyun gradually becoming sicker as his coughs slowly getting worse and he had develop a headache. He didn’t cough in front of his hyungs though. He discreetly coughs when no one is around or far from him. His chest is very sore and it hurts every time he coughs.

The photoshoot lasted for the whole day as they shoot with different clothes and places which make Changkyun extremely tired. It pained him whenever he has to change into a new clothes with his body full of bruises and the weather is still cold making him coughs more frequently.

After being outside for more than 2 hours, they finally wrapped up the photoshoot. All the boys now are tired as hell when they arrived at their dorm. They all showered and went to sleep.

 Changkyun woke up 3 hours later.

His stomach hurts and he felt like throwing up so he rush off from his bed to the bathroom before kneeling in front of the toilet bowl and throwing up. One of his hand is clutching the toilet seat while his other hand is clutching his stomach. He threw up for 3 more times before he felt a little relieve and flushed the toilet before brushing his teeth again. His stomach still hurt but his nausea is gone so he went to his bed and try to sleep again.

“Changkyun-ah, wake up or you’re gonna be late” Kihyun says as he brush Changkyun’s hair lightly and he frowns when he felt a little more heat than usual. Kihyun then put his hand on Changkyun’s forehead and he sighs as he can feel the heat on the younger’s forehead.

**_Of course he’s gonna get sick with the stressed and the lack of eating and sleeping. Sigh.._ **

Changkyun then open his eyes slowly and he felt heavy. Lethargic. He then saw Kihyun and finally realizes that Kihyun’s hand is on his forehead. Changkyun goes wide eyes before sitting up,

“Hyung? I-“

“You have a fever. Will you be alright today or should I tell the manager and ask if you can rest today?” Kihyun says cutting whatever Changkyun was about to said.

Changkyun shook his head quickly before stopping altogether and whimpered a little with his hand holding his head.

“N-no hyung. Don’t tell manager hyung. Don’t tell the other hyungs as well. I can handle this. Please.” Changkyun plead and Kihyun just sighs before nodding,

“Fine. I won’t tell but that doesn’t mean that I won’t have my attention on you today. I will watch you like a hawk. Okay?”

Deemed that it was better than having to rest and making Shownu, Minhyuk and Jooheon angry for him not being able to practice, Changkyun nodded his head and Kihyun told him to get ready as usual.

Today, they will practice their dance and live singing for the debut song. They all waited in front of the elevator and waited for it to go to their practice room on the top floor. The first elevator was packed but they still try to get in as much as they can but Changkyun stayed behind as he didn’t want to enter it feeling anxious seeing how packed it was so he will wait for another one. He didn’t realize that Shownu also stayed back as he knew he won’t fit in. When the door closed only then Changkyun realizes that Shownu is standing beside him but as always it looks like Shownu didn’t even care that he is standing there beside him.

Changkyun keep silent as they waited for another one and they got in when the elevator comes.

**_Why did this elevator happened to be empty and now it’s only me an Shownu hyung.. This will be very awkward.. Sigh.. Please hurr-_ **

 Suddenly the elevator shook a little and the light goes off before it stops completely.

Changkyun was shocked and he grabbed the rail that was attached to the elevator’s wall and when the light goes off and he felt the elevator stops completely, he begins to shiver. Though the light is out, they can still see the surrounding very well. Shownu was trying to call someone from the intercom but to no avail no one answered him back.

**_No no no. This can’t be happening. No no no. Oh god I can’t breathe. I need to get out._ **

Changkyun then went to the door and bang his hands on it hoping that someone from the outside can hear him. He was shaking hard and his breathing fast. He can’t breathe. He tried to take in as much oxygen as he can but it’s not enough at all. He stops banging the door before sliding down to the floor and having his legs close to his chest and both of his hand clutching his chest trying to breathe.

Changkyun felt like fainting.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! xD  
> Don't be angry at me! >.<  
> This is just a filler for what about to happen later with Shownu xD  
> I've seen your comments and I decided that i will do another story (sequel maybe) for the smut after this story ended.  
> So this story will end without any smut =)   
> Give me a heads up if you want to say anything about this chap and story~  
> Thank you for all the kudos and encouraging words!!


	4. Chapter 4

If before Shownu won’t acknowledge Changkyun, now he certainly have to. Shownu never thought that he will see this side of Changkyun who look so scared and look about to faint. Usually the maknae will portray an emotionless face. He was shocked when the elevator shook and stopped. Shownu then went to the intercom trying to tell them that the elevator has broken down and they are trapped inside it.

He didn’t realize at first that Changkyun was having a panic attack and he only realizes it when the maknae slide down from the door and having his legs close to his chest while his hands clutching his chest struggling to breathe.

In that moment, Shownu knew that the maknae have a phobia. Shownu who was actually a very gentle and sweet person can’t handle the scene. He was stressed as they signed him to be the leader of the group and he keeps on ignoring the boy because he felt unfair but now he really can’t ignore the maknae anymore.

Shownu called Changkyun for several times before squatting down to look at the youngest but Changkyun didn’t hear him. Changkyun is having a full panic attack where he shuts people out. He won’t hear anything and keeps chanting ‘no’ while his breathing is fast and he coughs and choke trying to breathe.

Knowing that the maknae will faint if this goes on, Shownu then grabbed the boy and pull him down onto his lap before rubbing Changkyun’s back in a comforting manner.

“Changkyun. Changkyun. Calm down. You’re not alone. You will be fine. Breathe Changkyun. Slowly.” Shownu keeps saying these words while he sways their bodies together in a way that he hoped can calm the maknae down.

Shownu is worried as he can see that the younger is getting paler by the second. Shownu then hugs Changkyun and continue rubbing the maknae’s back and sways saying sweet nonsense to the younger’s ears. Shownu then realize the heat coming from Changkyun’s body and he was dumbfounded. Changkyun is sick but he still come to the practice with them and now he is having a panic attack.

He can feel his heart breaking at the sight and slowly he felt guilty. Very guilty.

**_As the leader I should’ve make sure to take care of everyone including Changkyun. I’m a bad leader.._ **

He can feel Changkyun starts to calm down after about 15 minutes but he keeps on comforting the maknae,

“I’m here, I’m here. It’s okay kyun. Breathe slowly. Calm down. That’s it kyun. Match your breathing with mine. You’re gonna be alright, I promise you that.”

Changkyun had tears running down his face as he is still struggling to breathe but is feeling better with how Shownu is comforting him.

5 minutes more and Changkyun can finally breathe normally but his head and body hurts so much that he went limp in Shownu’s hold. Shownu panic thinking that the boy had fainted so he looked down but was relieved when he found out that the younger is still conscious. Shownu brush the hair out of Changkyun’s eyes and lay his chin on Changkyun’s head.

“Are you alright now?”

At the question, Changkyun can only nod as he is still feeling weak and exhausted. Shownu smile in relieved but he is still worried and concerned about the younger as he can feel the heat radiating from Changkyun’s body.

“I’m sorry hyung..”

Shownu looked down in confusion as why the maknae was apologizing. He then cup Changkyun’s cheek and brush away the remaining tears on his face and smile.

“Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong kyun. You must have noticed that I ignored you most of the time before.. I’m sorry.. I was being stupid. As the leader I should have taken care of all my members, including you.”

Changkyun give Shownu a little smile before he shook his head,

“Its fine hyung, I would do the same if I was in your shoes. I would hate the new guy too.”

At that Shownu smile falter as his heart breaks a little more knowing that Changkyun is actually a very nice person and could forgive him easily. Shownu then caress Changkyun’s head as he kissed Changkyun’s temple.

Meanwhile, at the top floor, the other 5 was waiting for the remaining members and they get worried so they all went to the elevator. Kihyun then stares at the elevator with wide eyes,

“Shit! I think the elevator broke down! We have to tell the manager!”

Jooheon and Minhyuk then quickly went to find their manager while the other 3 remain at the elevator. Kihyun, Hyungwon and Wonho are very worried as Changkyun is in there with Shownu, the one who constantly ignoring the maknae. Kihyun is worried as he knows that the maknae was actually afraid of their leader and with his sick condition, anything can happen and he just hoped that Changkyun would be fine. Wonho start pacing in front of the elevator as he is quite sure that the maknae will have a panic attack after being trapped in the elevator. Hyungwon rubbed his face furiously as he is also worried that the maknae will panic being in a small place with someone he is very much uncomfortable with.

Hyungwon had observe the maknae a lot and he seems to catch that Changkyun might hated small dark places but right now he wished that his observation is just his imagination.

After a while, their manager came with Jooheon and Minhyuk on tow. The manager had a concerned face as he approaches the elevator.

“I told them that the elevator broke down and they already called to have someone come and fix it. Are you sure Changkyun and Shownu are trapped in there?”

The manager asked and they all nodded their head as they are sure that they are trapped because if not then the other two should’ve arrived long ago.

In the elevator, though Changkyun’s panic attack has subsided, he is still shaking, afraid and his body seems to hurt more. Shownu is also worried as he saw how bad Changkyun is shaking and Changkyun’s fever seems to worsen as his body is becoming warmer by the second. Shownu tried to call the intercom again from where he was seated (bless his tall body as he can easily reach the intercom even though he is sitting down on the floor) and he was beyond relieved when someone answered him back.

“Hello? Please help us we’re trapped and the elevator seems to have broken down.”

“Help is coming and please remain calm until we can get you out.”

Shownu then breathed out before he put his attention to the maknae in his hold. Changkyun still had his head on Shownu’s shoulder with his breathing a little bit more ragged than before but not like how he was when he panicked. Shownu can only caress Changkyun’s head and rubbed his chest for now.

After half an hour, Shownu finally heard someone by the door. Changkyun had fallen asleep and Shownu didn’t have the heart to wake him so he can stand up so he just remained seated. The elevator’s door finally opened.

“Hyung?! Are you alright!?”

Wonho asked and his eyes go wide when he sees that Changkyun is sleeping within Shownu’s arm. In fact every other members also had gone wide eyes seeing the scene. They can’t believe their eyes. Shownu is actually hugging the sleeping boy though he was ignoring the boy just a few hours ago.

“Is he alright? Did something happened hyung?”

Kihyun asked while Shownu put his hand under Changkyun’s knees and back before he hauled the younger up. Shownu give them a small smile before he went out of the elevator while holding Changkyun,

“Yeah, he was just exhausted as he had a panic attack earlier. He’s fine now though but I don’t think it’s a good idea to start our practices right now. We should give him a rest for a few hours. Can we manager hyung?”

The manager was startled by Shownu’s question as he knew only Kihyun, Hyungwon and Wonho who had opened up to the boy but he smile nonetheless and let them have a break for 2 hours before they have to start their practice. The manager went away to handle a few things before he told them to rest in the practice room.

Shownu then placed Changkyun on the floor near the wall and Hyungwon put his bag under Changkyun’s head. All of them soften when they see Changkyun’s innocent sleeping face including Minhyuk and Jooheon but they won’t tell the other that.

After a while, Wonho can’t take it anymore as he feel like the maknae is uncomfortable having a bag under his head so he went to the boy and pulled his head up a little before he shove away Hyungwon’s bag and sits with his back hitting the wall and put Changkyun’s head on his thighs.

Shownu had pulled Kihyun to the other side before he spoke,

“Kihyun-ah, Changkyun is having a fever and I think you knew about this because you were the one who had wake him up this morning?”

Kihyun then rubbed his neck awkwardly and nodded his head.

“Yeah hyung, but Changkyun won’t let me tell you guys and the manager. He also said that he still want to practice and that he can handle it. I let him not before saying that I will watch him like a hawk and if the fever worsen I would sent him back to the dorm to rest.”

Shownu nods his head and he told Kihyun to tell him if he sees Changkyun can’t handle the practice anymore after this and he also said he will watch the maknae too.

Wonho frowns. He looked down to Changkyun and felt his forehead before sighing knowing that the boy had a fever and he had an idea that Changkyun didn’t tell him or the others because he is afraid that he will bother them with it. Well maybe with Minhyuk and Jooheon as they still haven’t opened up to the boy. He made a mental note to ask Changkyun if he wants to rest at the dorm after he wakes up.

50 minutes later, Changkyun wakes up. He opened his eyes and startled a little when he saw Wonho’s face and he sit up before he took a look at his surroundings.

Seeing that the maknae is finally up, Minhyuk then spoke loudly,

“Well the brat is up. Can we practice now?”

Wonho and Kihyun glare at Minhyuk but Minhyuk just shrugged and Shownu sighs and thought,

**_I really have to talk to Minhyuk after this about how he treated the maknae.._ **

Wonho then rolled his eyes and he ruffles gently Changkyun’s hair making Changkyun look at him.

“Are you alright? Will you be fine with the practice? Or you want to go back and rest at the dorm? I know you have a fever pup”

Changkyun then blushed as he was embarrassed that Wonho knew he had a fever before he shook his head

“I’m fine. I can practice.”

Before Kihyun can say anything Jooheon then stand up and clap his hands

“You heard him, now let’s practice. We lost for about an hour because of him”

Hyungwon and Wonho have their hands curled up thinking how bad they want to punch Minhyuk and Jooheon but they won’t because they know if they did it then Changkyun will be upset.

Changkyun then stand up slowly before he bows and apologize to everyone.

Minhyuk and Jooheon just rolled their eyes while the other went to him and pat his head or ruffle his hair saying it was fine.

After that, they start practicing for the whole day.

The practiced went well despite Changkyun felt faint most of the time but he endured it until they finished.

They are currently waiting for the van in front of their company and suddenly they saw Gun heading to them. Jooheon then grins widely before running to Gun and hug him. Gun just laughs and shoves Jooheon away playfully before he greets the other member.

“Hey guys, mind if I kidnapped this brat for a while? I will send him to the dorm later”

Gun says as he had his hand around Jooheon’s shoulder. Jooheon then gave him a questioning look but Gun just shrug him off and waited for the other to give him an answer.

“Yeah sure go ahead. But don’t kidnapped him for too long though, we have schedules in the early morning tomorrow” Shownu says and Gun nodded his head before he pulled Jooheon away from the others and say goodbye.

Then, they all went to the dorm.

Changkyun was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for his turn to shower. He didn’t wait in his room because he thinks that if he waits there he would fell asleep and he really wants to shower.

“Changkyun? Pup?”

Changkyun startled and he opened his eyes and saw Wonho hovering over him. He then sits up and rubbed his eyes before he felt a hand ruffling his hair.

“Why are you sleeping here? Go to your bed if you want to sleep.”

“I was waiting for my turn to shower. I didn’t realize I fell asleep.”

Changkyun said with a small blush crept on his cheeks. Wonho then laugh lightly seeing how cute the maknae is and told him to go shower and go to bed afterwards as he needs to rest because of the fever. Changkyun nods and headed to the bathroom.

After the shower, he was walking to his bedroom and suddenly Jooheon came back and he sees the younger. Jooheon bite his lips before he called Changkyun to sit with him for a while on the couch. Changkyun was reluctant to go but he complies as he didn’t want the older to yell at him for disobeying him.

Changkyun didn’t say a word as he wait for Jooheon to speak first.

Jooheon had his eyes down onto his lap while his fingers play with the hem of his shirt before he finally look at Changkyun. Changkyun only tilt his head questioning silently.

Jooheon sighs before speaking,

“Changkyun.. I’m.. Sighs.. I’m sorry. I was being a douche and keeps giving you a hard time.”

Changkyun blinks. He didn’t expect this. A few hours ago Jooheon had yelled at him while they were practicing and now Jooheon is apologizing with that big puppy eyes. He is speechless.

Jooheon misunderstood the situation and he paled thinking that the maknae hates him. He then stumbles with his words and apologizing again and again.

“I’m really really sorry and..and I hope you can forgive me one day. I finally realized how bad I was being towards you when Gun hyung punched me earlier.”

Hearing Gun’s name makes Changkyun perks up and he finally shook his head and spoke,

“It’s alright hyung, I forgive you but did you just said Gun hyung punched you? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need some ice?”

Now it’s Jooheon’s turns to blink. He can’t believe that the maknae forgive him that fast and asked him if he was hurt and if he need some ice when all he did was hurting the maknae with his yells and shouts. Jooheon then start to cry and this makes Changkyun panic. Changkyun thought that Jooheon was really in pain and he starts to get up to get some ice for the older.

Jooheon manage to grab Changkyun when he sees the maknae had stand up and starts to walk into the kitchen and pulled him back to sit on the couch. Then, Jooheon hugs the boy while crying.

“Oh my god, why I was so cruel to you. You just forgive me right away and asked about my well-being. I’m so sorry Changkyun-ah. I’m so so sorry..”

Changkyun then awkwardly hugs Jooheon back before rubbing his hyung’s back gently,

“It’s fine hyung. I forgive you. You don’t have to apologize again. I’m just glad that you don’t hate me anymore.”

Jooheon then hugs Changkyun more tightly until Changkyun can’t help but groans a little and Jooheon panic before letting go of the maknae. Changkyun then wipe away Jooheon’s tears and Jooheon smiles, a genuinely no eye smile and Changkyun smile back.

“Let’s get to bed kyun-ah. You have to rest. I still can feel the heat radiating from you. Yes I heard that you have a fever at the practice room. Did you eat anything that can help lower your fever?”

Changkyun blushed a little before nodding saying he had already ate his medicine as Kihyun had forced it down his throat before the older went to bed. Jooheon laughs as he did expect Kihyun to do that and Jooheon stands up not before grabbing Changkyun’s hand and lead the younger to their shared bedroom.

Jooheon then waited until Changkyun had lay on his bed before whispering a ‘good night kyunnie’ and went to his bed to sleep.

Changkyun then sleeps peacefully that night.

Before he wakes up at 4 in the morning, chest hurting so much and he can’t breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahha xD  
> Did I gave you guys a mini heart attack again? Tehee =p  
> As usual give me a heads up about this ch babies! <3  
> Again Thank you for all the comments and kudos! <333


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!

His chest hurts. So much.

He felt stabbing pains in his chest and he felt pressure all over his chest. He tried not to breathe in harshly as he didn’t want to wake Jooheon and Minhyuk up but it was getting harder to breathe so he went out of the room and into the kitchen.

**_What’s happening to me?_ **

Changkyun starts to panic as he thought that he might be getting a heart attack but he really didn’t want to wake his hyungs up. It was hard for them to have a good night sleep nowadays. He tried breathing slowly and takes as much oxygen as he can for a few minutes.

As he breathe in and out slowly, gradually his chest stops hurting. He had to breathe slowly for another 10 minutes before he finally felt fine. He took a long breath before letting it go and he goes slack on the chair. It was exhausting. He lay his head on the table and he felt like he will fell asleep right there.

He forced himself to stand up and went to his bedroom to sleep again. He have another 2 hours before they have to get up so he needs to sleep as much as he can. Luckily, he gets to sleep right away.

“Kyunnie~ wake up~~”

Changkyun open his eyes when he heard Jooheon and the first thing he saw was Jooheon’s face. He blinks bleary before sitting up and rubbed his eyes with both of his fists. He was startled when he heard Jooheon squeals. He then look down to where Jooheon is standing and found Jooheon clamping his mouth shut blushing. He blinks and Jooheon laughs lightly before awkwardly scratching his head,

“Nothing kyun. I didn’t know you could be so cute in the morning.”

Jooheon then gave him a bright smile and now Changkyun is the one who is blushing. Jooheon then laughs and told Changkun to get ready.

He put his hand on his chest thinking why did it hurt last night before he went to shower and get ready.

They had another photoshoot today and so they went to the studio. Changkyun still has his fever but he still refused to rest at the dorm so the others except for Minhyuk can’t do anything but to comply his plead but they still making a mental note to observe the maknae throughout the day.

About half day of it, they had already shoots with a few clothes and Changkyun is exhausted as his body still have those bruises and he had to go to the bathroom to change not wanting the hyungs to see his bruises.

Another 4 hours and they had wrapped up the photoshoot.

They all went back to the company to practice on their dance again. Minhyuk is still glaring at him once in a while when he saw the other members babied Changkyun, asking whether if he is still fine to practice and so on. Minhyuk himself was jealous with how much they pay attention to Changkyun and he did felt like he want to talk Changkyun and be nicer but this ego of him just won’t let him.

A few hours later, they stop to rest for a while and Changkyun excused himself to go to the toilet.

Actually while they were practicing, Changkyun had felt pain in his chest again but it doesn’t hurt as much as last night but it gradually becomes painful. He was relieved when Shownu told them that they can a have a rest for a while before continuing the practice. He went to the toilet because he doesn’t want the hyungs to know that he is in some kind of pain.

He is panicking again as his chest hurts more than what he felt last night and he also have a hard time to breathe. He grab the sink isle while having one of his hand on his chest clutching his shirts breathing fast.

**_I can’t breathe! It hurts so much!_ **

It has been 15 minutes and his chest still hurts and he still can’t breathe properly. He is getting paler by the second and he felt light headed. He didn’t realize Minhyuk had gone into the toilet because he was busy trying to breathe.

Minhyuk wants to wash his face and so he went to toilet to do so. He was shocked to find Changkyun in the toilet by the sink with one of his hand grabbing the sink until his knuckles had turned white and one hand clutching his chest and he seems to have a hard time breathing.

“Changkyun?! Are you alright??!”

**_What kind of question is that Minhyuk??! Of course he is not fine!! Stupid me!_ **

Minhyuk then went to Changkyun and grab his shoulder but was once again shocked when Changkyun suddenly fell and he is very grateful that his reflex is fast. He get to grab the younger before he fell on his face on the floor. Minhyuk is now seated on the floor holding Changkyun as the maknae is shaking vigorously and breathing harshly with his eyes closed tight.

“Can’t.. Breathe.. Hurts.. Too.. Much..”

Changkyun says and breathing harshly between the words. Minhyuk is now panicking as he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have his phone as they all agreed that they won’t have it until they had their first win so he can’t call the manager. Minhyuk is very worried about the maknae so he decide to haul up the younger on his back after he sees that Changkyun had gone paler.

After successfully having Changkyun on his back, Minhyuk then proceed to run but minding not to drop the maknae to the practice room where the other members are. He went inside the room and shouts,

“Guys! Help! Changkyun said he can’t breathe and his chest hurts and his lips are turning blue!!”

The shouts made all of them shoots up from where they were sitting and run to Minhyuk and Changkyun. Wonho was the first one to be at Minhyuk side and he pulled the maknae off of Minhyuk’s back while Jooheon had run outside to find their manager.

Wonho had lay Changkyun on the floor and Changkyun curled up in a ball still clutching his chest with his laboured breathing.

“Changkyun? Can you hear me? Pup?”

Wonho had tried to talk to the maknae wanting his responds but Changkyun is struggling so bad that he didn’t even recognize his surroundings anymore.

“He have to go to the hospital! Like right now!”

Kihyun says as he cupped Changkyun’s head and they all are starting to panic seeing how all the colours drained out of Changkyun’s face. Jooheon then run back in the room and says that they can carry Changkyun to the ground floor as his manager had already ran down to bring the van out.

Shownu then had picked Changkyun up and they all rushed to the ground floor.

Changkyun’s breathing had gone haywire by the time they made it into the van with him being on Wonho’s lap. Wonho had been soothing the younger by rubbing his chest and his back hoping that it can sooth the pain but it doesn’t work.

“Hold on Changkyun-ah. We will soon arrive at the hospital.”

Minhyuk says as he grab one of Changkyun’s hand and didn’t let go until they reached the hospital. Shownu then once again carry the maknae and ran to the ER with him telling Changkyun to keep holding on and don’t faint on him.

The pain is too much and Changkyun’s body couldn’t handle it anymore and the last thing Changkyun heard was his name being called by his hyungs before his world turns black and he went limp while still in Shownu’s arm.  

Changkyun had fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update woot woot!  
> I'm sorry this is short but it will be longer in the next chapter!  
> Heads up babies!   
> Stay tuned~~  
> <333


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Slight Raped Scene!  
> I warned you guys!!!

Everyone is pacing in the waiting room worried about their maknae. Minhyuk had been silent since Changkyun had fainted and was brought into the ER. Shownu finds out that Minhyuk is shaking while he is pacing the room.

“Minhyuk-ah? What happened when you found our maknae?”

Shownu ask and everyone stop pacing and now they start to pay attention towards Minhyuk. Minhyuk then shook his head,

“I was going to wash my face so I went to the toilet and when I found him in there, he was grabbing the sinks, pale, clutching his shirt on the chest and breathing fast. I went to him and when I tried to touch him he fell but I manage to grab him before he fell on the floor. He..He was shivering and his face got paler by the second so I hauled him up onto my back and ran to you guys.”

“Are you alright?”

Wonho asked and Minhyuk burst into tears and everyone was shocked.

“I-I don’t know. I felt guilty. When I saw him like that I thought that I won’t get to apologize to him for being cruel and harsh and and I just want him to be fine.”

Everyone soften at Minhyuk’s confession and everyone went to him and give him a group hug.

“He will be fine. We will make sure that he’s gonna be fine. You can apologize to him later Minhyuk-ah”

Shownu says while caressing the boy to calm him down and Minhyuk just nodded his head still crying.

While they were hugging suddenly a doctor came into the waiting room.

“Guardian of Lim Changkyun?”

Everyone perks up and ran to the doctor.

“We’re his brothers!”

“Is he fine?”

“Did he had a heart attack??”

“What is wrong with him??”

“Can we see him now?”

Everyone except for Shownu had asked the doctor.

“Boys, give the doctor a chance to speak.”

Shownu said and the doctor gave him a smile and Shownu returned it.

“Lim Changkyun is fine and stable right now. He had an anxiety chest pain and we figured that it wasn’t the first time. His anxiety had worsen maybe with the stressed that he’s having and the fever didn’t help. His body is very weak right now and we put him on oxygen to help him breathe. And…”

The doctor says and he was reluctant to speak more but he have to ask this. The way the doctor stops talking make the boys paled but they keep silent waiting for the doctor to say it and hopefully that it wasn’t a bad news.

“We found several bruises on his body especially on his chest and stomach. It looks like he had been beaten. Do you know anyone that could’ve done this to him?”

Everyone was dumbfounded. They didn’t know that their maknae was being abused. All of them felt guilty.

“W-what? N-no we didn’t know. We didn’t even know he has those bruises..”

Kihyun says and the doctor nods his head.

“Alright then. You can go see him in his ward but he is still under medication but he will be conscious in a few hours, maybe shorter.”

The doctor finished his talk and went out of the waiting room.

All of them then went to the maknae’s ward to see him. When they arrived at Changkyun’s ward everyone had tears in their eyes seeing how small and weak he is sleeping on the bed with an oxygen mask on.

They scattered around the room some sitting on the couch near the wall, some sitting on the chair beside the bed and some sits on Changkyun’s bed near his feet.

“He was bullied and we didn’t know. If the doctor found it then it must have been recently. Who did this to him..?”

Says Hyungwon and everyone are thinking hard trying to find the culprits but they really didn’t have any clue.

“I guess we have to ask Changkyunnie.”

 Kihyun says but then Wonho shooks his head,

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. He might panic and all. He is still afraid of us you know..”

“Well we have to change that first then.”

Jooheon says and everyone agrees.

40 minutes later, Changkyun wakes up.

He slowly opens his eyes and all he saw is white ceiling. He proceed to look around and his eyes landed on his right side where he found a black hair. He slowly raise his right hand and touch the black hair and the person shots up.

“Puppy! You’re awake! OMG I was getting worried thinking that you won’t wake up!”

Wonho says before he grab Changkyun’s hand and kiss it lightly. The gesture makes Changkyun blush.

“What..happened..hyung..?”

Changkyun asked slowly still feeling weak after he pulled off his oxygen mask and Wonho smiles a little before replying,

“You had an anxiety chest pain. Minhyuk found you in the toilet and he brought you to us before we took you here but you fainted before we reach the doctor. Do you remember?”

Changkyun then shooks his head,

“No.. I only remembered going to the toilet and that’s it… Wait.. Minhyuk hyung..found..me..?”

“Yes, he was going to wash his face and he found you and you fell but he managed to grab you and he brought you to us”

Wonho says as he leans it to brush away the hair at Changkyun’s eyes.

Changkyun then nodded as he is still exhausted. Wonho then put the oxygen mask again on Changkyun and Changkyun whines a little as it is uncomfortable.

“Bears it a little pup. You have to wear it for another 10 minutes.”

Changkyun can only sighs and let Wonho put the oxygen mask on him. Changkyun then look around his room with an unreadable face but Wonho catches it and smile fondly.

“They are downstairs getting something to eat. I didn’t want to follow though.”

Changkyun then nodded his head and he close his eyes and he felt Wonho caressing his head and he sighs and smile a little appreciating it.

“You’re awake!”

At that voice, Changkyun open his eyes and look over to the door and he sees all the remaining members walking into the room with Minhyuk running to him. He goes wide eyes as Minhyuk ran to him and straight on hugging him on the bed.

Changkyun blinks.

“I’m sorry kyunnie. Please forgive me.. I promise I won’t be cruel and harsh to you anymore!”

Minhyuk says as he keeps on hugging the sick boy and Changkyun awkwardly hugging back but he didn’t say anything as he still has his oxygen mask on and Minhyuk misunderstand the situation so he went on and on about how he was so sorry until Wonho slaps him lightly on the shoulder,

“Let him finished his oxygen first then he will talk to you. He is uncomfortable with it.”

Minhyuk then get off of Changkyun and look at him confirming what Wonho said is true or not and Changkyun gives a thumbs up and nodded.

Changkyun then shivered as he felt a little cold and Wonho saw that,

“Pup? Are you cold?”

Changkyun nodded and Wonho pulled the blanket from around his waist to his neck but then Changkyun tug Wonho’s hand until Wonho have to stand and lean closer to him and he gave Changkyun a questioning face.

Changkyun blushed but he really loves the warmth from Wonho so he scooted a little to the left and he pat the spot next to him indicating he wants Wonho to lay there beside him. Wonho understood as he soon lay beside Changkyun and had his hand wrap around Changkyun’s waist. Changkyun then lay his head on Wonho’s shoulder and closed his eyes. All the other members smile fondly and let him rest.

Changkyun had fallen asleep as soon as he felt the warmth and Wonho carefully lifted off his oxygen mask after the 10 minutes ended.

2 hours later, Changkyun wakes up and the doctor came in to check up on him. Wonho helped Changkyun to sit and the doctor had asked him how he is feeling.

“I’m better. The chest pain is gone.”

“Good. Your fever also had lowered and you can go if you want but you still have to rest for another 2 days.”

They all agreed and the doctor went out to have him release that day.

Back at the dorm, they all fussed Changkyun and Changkyun can only obey as he is still feeling a bit weak. They had asked if Changkyun wants to switch bed for the time being with someone who had a lower bunk but Changkyun refused and said he can just sleep on the bed in the living room.

“Okay, but we’re not gonna leave you alone here so some of us will sleep in the living room too in case anything happen.”

Kihyun says and they picked Wonho and Kihyun to sleep in the living room with Changkyun as they were the easiest to wake up. The other went to their room to sleep and Kihyun and Wonho brought their blanket and settle near Changkyun in the living room. After giving Changkyun his medicine, they all went to sleep.  

For the next two days, their manager had given the other members a rest days as he knows how much Changkyun hates not going to practice but he needs to rest so the manager just cancel all of their practices schedule so they can keep Changkyun company.

After that, they continue with their practices but now all of them didn’t yell at Changkyun anymore and Changkyun felt better than ever. They still didn’t asked Changkyun about the bruises not wanting to upset the younger but they are always cautious with other trainees in the company and never really let Changkyun walk by himself.

Nothing happened for another 2 weeks and they thought that maybe the trainees that had bullied Changkyun had stop looking for him so they cut a little slack and sometimes let Changkyun roam around alone.

Oh how wrong were they.

One day, Changkyun had went to the toilet to relieve himself and when he went out of the toilet, the 4 trainees were waiting for him outside of the toilet. Changkyun was stunned and he was going to run but the 2 of them grabbed Changkyun and dragged him to an empty room near the practice room where Gun always uses.

“Let me go!!”

Changkyun had tried to shrug them off but to no avail they are way build than Changkyun thus they are stronger than him.

“You never listened huh? What do I have to do so you will finally understand my words before?”

Their leader had spat the words and kick him in the stomach making Changkyun fell to the floor coughing.

“Should I beat you? Or should I do something that you will remember forever?”

Changkyun paled at the words and tried to once again run from them to the door but they managed to catch him before he get to open the door. Changkyun get to kick the door one time before he was dragged to the middle of the room.

“Grab his hands and legs.”

The other boys do as their leader says before the leader starts to cup Changkyun’s face harshly and he starts to assault the boy. He harshly tear Changkyun’s clothes and with that Changkyun knew that this is bad.

Very bad.

He starts to panic and thrashed around but he can’t really fight off 3 people holding him with another one trying to take off his clothes. His breathing became fast as he starts to have a panic attack.

The leader had thrown off his clothes and he starts to roam his hand onto Changkyun’s body before he whispered in Changkyun’s ears.

“How about I rape you? You are one pretty boy though so I won’t mind tasting you.”

Changkyun goes wide eyes and he start to violently thrash his body hoping that they will lose him and he can run. That didn’t happened though and the leader punch his stomach making Changkyun stop moving and groans.

The leader starts roaming his hand lower until he found Changkyun’s pants and start to grab him in the groin and Changkyun flinched before he start to yell.

“NO!! Let me go! Let me go! NO! Please!!”

He yelled so loud that one of the boy clamped his mouth afraid that someone will hear them from the outside.

“Shut up! Now let me have you.”

The leader starts to unzip Changkyun’s pants and Changkyun cried. He certainly didn’t expect these bullies will go this far. He don’t want this. Changkyun starts to shiver violently and he closed his eyes when he felt his pants slide off to his ankle.

**_Help me…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T Kyunnie.. My heart aches..  
> I'm sorry but i have to as it is needed in the story >.<  
> Give me a heads up as usual babies!  
> Thank you!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Slight Raped Scenes!

Gun was walking to his practice room with Jooheon as the latter wanted to spend a little time with him. In the room they start talking about lyrics and all and suddenly they heard a scream. They stopped talking and listened but the voice has stopped.

Jooheon then stand up as he is very much sure that the voice belongs to Changkyun and make his way out of the practice room to find him. Gun follows. They tried to find him in the several practices room but every each of them is empty. Then they tried to open this one room which was used to be a storage but it was locked. Sensing that someone may have locked Changkyun up, Jooheon tried to open it but failed.

Gun told him that he will go called the other boys and Jooheon nods while banging on the door.

“Changkyun??! Are you in here??”

Jooheon then put his ear close to the door and he can hear several hushes and he panic.

“Brats! Open this door! Stop whatever you are doing to Changkyun and open this door!!”

Jooheon yelled and he starts to bang the door harder with his shoulder.

In the room, the leader was about to take off Changkyun’s underwear but then they heard someone shouting and bangs the door so they start to curse before the leader told everyone to shut up.

Changkyun is hyperventilating.

They pushed him to the wall before they kicked him again making him fall. They were furious as Changkyun was yelling before and now someone had heard them especially one of his group members.

“Changkyun?! Whoever you are open this fucking door or if I manage to open this fucking door myself you will wish you never fucking met me or us or Changkyun!!”

Wonho shouts as he is fuming and worried and he kicked the door several times and bang his shoulder along with Shownu.

All of the trainees paled at the words and now it’s their turn to panic.

“Shit. What are we gonna do? The only way out is through that door!”

One of the trainees said and their leader was stupefied as he didn’t know what to do. Before they get to do anything suddenly the door broke and fell to the floor.

A fuming Shownu and Wonho ran inside and they grabbed the 4 trainees before Minhyuk turns on the light. Kihyun rushed to Changkyun who is laying near the wall and the scenes makes him felt like murdering the bullies as he saw Changkyun is shirtless and his pants is down to his ankle.

Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Jooheon saw the maknae too and the result of their fuming is the 4 trainees are now on the floor holding their stomach or face.

“Guys, don’t beat them too much. We will get into trouble and you guys know Changkyun will think that this is his fault.”

Kihyun says as he tried to touch the younger but Changkyun keep on flinching and he managed to sit up but he scoots away from Kihyun still hyperventilating.

“What the hell is going on here??!”

Their managers said as they enter the room with Gun in tow. Gun had run to find Monsta X’s managers and brought them there.

Every one stop whatever they are doing and Minhyuk starts explaining on how these trainees had bullied Changkyun before and now they tried to rape him. The managers then look over to Changkyun and they were shocked to find Changkyun’s condition.

“You brats will never get to debut! Did you think with these kind of attitude you can be an idol??! You guys will be in so much trouble! Get up!”

One of the managers says as he and the other managers grab each trainees and hauled them out of the room to meet the CEO.

After the bullies were taken out, Wonho hurriedly makes his way to Changkyun but he falters a little as he saw how Changkyun keeps on sobbing and he scoots away each time Kihyun tried to reach for him and now Changkyun had his back to the wall in the corner. His heart broke. Not only him but the others as well including Gun.

Kihyun had tried calling his name but to no avail Changkyun keep sobbing harder and flinch whenever Kihyun raise his hand trying to touch the maknae while he keeps on chanting

“NO! Get away get away don’t touch me please please no no no”

Changkyun didn’t recognize his surrounding or his hyungs anymore because of the severe panic attack. Every one now didn’t know what to do as they don’t want Changkyun to be more stressed and afraid.

But then Wonho tried his luck and he carefully approach the maknae and slowly squat down until he is the same level as Changkyun.

“Changkyun?”

Changkyun whimpers and sobs louder.

Wonho then tried again.

“Pup? Puppy?”

Those words seems to have an effect because Changkyun had stop crying so hard but still breathing fast as he blinks several times before he look at Wonho.

“W-wonho hyung..?”

Wonho then gave Changkyun a small sad smile before nodding his head,

“Yes puppy, its Wonho hyung. It’s alright pup. You’re alright now. They are gone. They won’t hurt you again. I promise. I won’t le-“

Wonho was shocked but he quickly recovered when Changkyun just jump onto him and buried his face in Wonho’s chest while cluthing Wonho’s shirt for dear life and crying.

“T-they t-tried to do t-those t-things to me! I t-tried to get away b-but t-they were too s-strong. T-they t-touch me e-everywhere..”

Changkyun says in his sobbing states and Wonho felt like crying but he managed to stop himself because he needs to be strong for Changkyun. Wonho then hug Changkyun and rub his back up and down gently. All of them tried not to cry in front of the maknae but they are relieved that Changkyun finally recognised them.

“Is he alright?”

Everyone except Changkyun looked back at the door and found one of their manager. The manager also had a sad face as he heard what Changkyun had said.

“I don’t know hyung. They didn’t get to do anything further to him but I still think it’s better for him to have a check-up at the hospital.”  Kihyun says.

The manager was about to agree but then they all heard Changkyun once again,

“N-No. I d-don’t want to go there. I just w-want to go home. Please. Please. Please Wonho hyung, t-take me home..”

Changkyun had plead in between his sobbing while he look up at Wonho. Wonho can’t help but to agree when Changkyun gave him the saddest puppy face ever. They let Wonho carry him as Changkyun is comfortable with him the most.

Back at home, Wonho had put Changkyun on the bed in the living room before he tried to go to the bathroom to take the first aid box as he found out that Changkyun’s body are littered with little cuts, the result from the beating and kicking earlier. Well, he tried. Changkyun had grabbed Wonho’s shirt as soon as he realizes that the older were walking away.

“Don’t go..”

Wonho quickly sit on the bed reassuring the maknae that he just want to grab the first aid box but then Changkyun starts to cry again. The maknae shook his head as he went to Wonho and settle himself on Wonho’s lap before burying his face in the crook of Wonho’s neck.

Wonho blinks as he is sure he can’t move right now to go grab the first aid box but luckily Kihyun had saw what happened and he volunteered himself to grab the box. Wonho then smiles and nodded his head.

Wonho caress Changkyun’s head and he is still worried a little (they all are but they didn’t show it in front of Changkyun) to feel that Changkyun is still slightly shivering though he is now wearing one of Wonho’s sweater which Wonho always have a spare one in his bag.  

“Are you alright pup?”

Wonho asked and Changkyun buried his head deeper and shook his head still shivering.

“I still can feel his hands on me..”

Wonho hugs the boy and whispering a sweet nonsense into Changkyun’s ear while caressing his back and head. Changkyun sobs silently while burying his face on Wonho’s chest.

The other members are in tears as well and they are really worried about the maknae’s mental health at this point. They really don’t want him to fell more into depression. They swear they won’t let anything happened again to the maknae and will always be with him and never let him walk alone anywhere again.

Kihyun then sat next to Wonho and he opens the first aid box to help Wonho clean the cuts on Changkyun’s body.

“Changkyun? Can I clean your cuts?”

Kihyun asked knowing that Changkyun is still afraid of someone’s touch other than Wonho’s. Changkyun then sniffed before he look up to where Kihyun is and he look over to Kihyun’s hands before he shiver slightly though he knew that his hyungs won’t hurt him or touch him that way so he look up at Wonho and Wonho knew exactly what Changkyun is thinking and he gives him a little smile before nodding his head.

Changkyun then look over to Kihyun and he give Kihyun a little nod. Kihyun smiled and Wonho starts to lift his sweater on Changkyun’s body but Changkyun stops him with his face going paled and he look at Wonho in horror. Wonho stop what he was going to do and he kissed Changkyun’s temple before saying,

“Pup, it’s okay. We have to get you out of this sweater to clean your cuts. We won’t do anything else.”

Changkyun then blinks before he nods and let Wonho get him out of the sweater.

“I-I’m sorry. I t-thought I saw h-him..”

Wonho reassured Changkyun that is was fine and that is normal for someone who nearly being raped and he starts to help Kihyun on cleaning Changkyun’s cuts. After they had cleaned all the cuts and had put ointment onto his bruises, Wonho then help Changkyun wears his sweater again.

That night, all of them had slept in the living room with Changkyun and Wonho sleeping on the bed. Changkyun needs Wonho to be near him always as he felt safe so Wonho happily agreed to sleep on the bed with him.

_Do you think you can get away from me pretty boy? I’m gonna make sure that I can taste you. Hahahahahah_

Changkyun jerks awake and sit up before he had his knees close to his chest, his hands folded on top of his knees and he buried his face in his hands. He starts breathing fast and he closed his eyes tightly.

“Pup?”

Wonho has woken up when he felt Changkyun jerks up into a sitting position and he open his eyes to witness Changkyun having another panic attack. He sits up and called the boy.

Changkyun open his eyes when he heard Wonho’s voice and he lifts his head up. Wonho can see the tears pooling in Changkyun’s eyes as he slowly pulled the boy towards him and Changkyun had his head near Wonho’s chest and when he hears Wonho’s heartbeats, he starts to relax.

“It’s okay pup. It’s just a dream. He won’t get to touch you anymore. I won’t ever let him or anyone else touch you that way again.”

Feeling assured, Changkyun close his eyes before clutching Wonho’s shirts and sighs. Wonho then sways their body together in a calming way and 10 minutes later, Changkyun fell asleep. Wonho then gently lay on the bed with Changkyun still within his arms and when their back had touch the bed, Wonho kissed Changkyun’s head before he went to sleep again with Changkyun head laying on his chest.

They slept until morning.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger! I can't keep giving you guys the mini heart attack >.<  
> Stay tuned babies!  
> Give me a heads up as usual!  
> Love you <333  
> And I'm sorry if I didn't reply to any of you as i didn't have much time >.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!

The next day, the manager came in with breakfast and he saw all the boys sleeping in the living room around Changkyun and Wonho’s bed. It looks like they were being a protective barrier for the maknae. The manager smiles fondly thinking how closed all of them had been with Changkyun these past few weeks.

The manager wakes Kihyun up and he told him to wake the other up while he settle their breakfast in the kitchen. Kihyun comply and went to wake everyone else up.

Changkyun felt better today as he wakes up to find Wonho is staring down at him while brushing his hair gently and everyone else ruffles his hair before smiling and some went to the kitchen while the others went to shower.

“How are you feeling today pup?”

Changkyun let a small smile while he plays with the hem of Wonho’s sweater that he was wearing,

“Better than yesterday. I didn’t feel his hands on mine today.”

Wonho smile before planting a kiss on top of Changkyun’s head and says “That’s good. You’re getting better”.

Kihyun called for breakfast after a few minutes and all of them went to the kitchen with Changkyun attached to Wonho’s side because he felt safe and warm. They all start eating and Minhyuk had been making a conversation here and there trying to live up the mood and it is working when something that he said makes everyone laugh including Changkyun.

“We decide to let you guys have a few days of rest but today all of you especially Changkyun will have to be at the company for a meeting with the CEO. Don’t worry Changkyun, you’re not in trouble. The CEO just want the story on your side.” Their manager had said after they all finished eating.

Changkyun paled at the words as he still don’t want to meet the bullies today so he start to clutch his hand at Wonho’s shirt and tremble a little. Wonho had felt Changkyun’s hand and he hug the maknae and gently calm him down.

“It’s okay pup. We all will be there with you, they can’t touch you, and we will not let them near you. Okay?”

Changkyun let out a long breath before nodding his head and they all went to get ready to go to the meeting.

While Wonho was taking a shower, Changkyun had walked up to Hyungwon who is sitting on the couch, sit on his lap and buried his head into Hyungwon’s neck. Hyungwon was startled at first as he thought that the younger were still unable to have someone else’s touches except for Wonho but he happily wrap his hands around the maknae when Changkyun had cuddled on top of him.

“Are you alright?”

Changkyun nods his head when Hyungwon asked him. He was cold and Wonho is not around so he went to Hyungwon because he was the only one who didn’t do anything at the moment.

“I’m a bit cold hyung, other than that I’m fine I guess.”

Hyungwon look down to face Changkyun and he smile knowing that the maknae is nervous for the meeting. Hell everyone is they just didn’t show it to not make the maknae more nervous.

In the van, Wonho had encourage Changkyun to sit with Kihyun and Changkyun happily obliged as he did want to show how guilty he felt to Kihyun when the older tried to help him but failing when he was hyperventilating yesterday.

Changkyun cuddled up to Kihyun sides as soon as the van door closed and Kihyun just smile fondly before ruffling Changkyun’s hair and let the maknae cuddle up with him.

The ride to the company is silent but comfortable.

Once they were inside the meeting room, Changkyun had once again attached himself by Wonho’s side as he saw the 4 bullies were seated at the end of the table but with several managers by their side. They all had bruised on their face and Changkyun winced as he knew the bruises were from his hyungs.

**_I hope hyungs won’t get in trouble because they wanted to save me.._ **

Jooheon seems to sense what Changkyun was thinking and he rubbed Changkyun’s back soothingly saying that it is fine and they won’t get into trouble and Jooheon told Changkyun to stop thinking that it was his fault.

Changkyun blush as he was caught thinking the negative and let a small smile to Jooheon.

They were all seated with Changkyun in the middle of them. Changkyun fidgeted on his seat while trying not to look at the bullies as he can feel the glare from them.

“Stop glaring like it wasn’t your fault to begin with.” The CEO tell to the 4 boys and they all flinched and bow their heads down.

“Now why did the 4 of you bully Changkyun?” the CEO asked and at first the bullies didn’t say a word but then their leader said it confidently,

“Because he deserves it! It was supposed to be one of us to enter NO Mercy after you find out that there wasn’t enough rapper! Not him! He just arrived in the company for like 1 month before you guys suddenly asked him if he wanted to be in No Mercy! It’s not fair!”

“Well it wasn’t his fault that he can rap better than you guys are right?” the CEO countered and the leader was stunned and speechless.

“Yes, it was a little unfair for the other trainees who had been training here for years but why pick someone who didn’t have any improvement since the last evaluation? Changkyun here, though he only trained here for 1 month had improved very much and all the judges agreed. We didn’t just pick someone up you know. We look at their talents and attitude. With these attitudes of yours, do you really think you can survive out there? Being an idol with that attitude?”

The 4 boys blinks at the CEO’s words and they all felt ashamed and can’t look at the CEO’s face.

“I can tolerate with small fights between trainees, but what you guys did is beyond that. I am absolutely disappointed with 4 of you-”

“You don’t have any prove that we were about to rape him! You can’t expel us if you don’t have any prove!” The leader shout cutting the CEO off.

Monsta X’s managers felt like beating the kids but they settled with saying,

“Sorry to say boys, but the supposed to be “empty” room like you guys had stated before was not an “empty” room. That room will be a storage room in a few days and for about a month ago, that room already have security cameras installed. You guys have been caught in the video, and you guys know what? The video came with sounds so yeah. We. Can. Hear. Each. Words. You. Guys. Had. Said.”

The managers smirk when they saw the 4 bullies paled at their words.

“Well, that video is an enough prove to expelled you brats out of this company and it is a rule that when a company expelled their trainees, they have to tell the other entertainment companies too. So I wish you boys’ good luck if you still thought that you can be an idol after this if you didn’t work on that disgusting behaviour. Pack up your belongings and you only have until the end of today.”

The CEO stated and the 4 bullies can’t do anything but to drown in misery and guilt.

Changkyun breathed out a long breath after the bullies were courted out of the room and he goes slack to his right and into Shownu’s arms. Wonho pats Changkyun’s left thigh while Shownu hugs him.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this today Changkyun. I’m sorry for I didn’t realize it earlier that there were bad trainees in the company. I’ll make sure to have security cameras installed in every room after this and hope that this case won’t be happening again in the future. I granted you boys a week rest and after that you guys will continue on preparing for debut. Have a good day and Good Luck for your incoming debut.” The CEO says and he dismissed the meeting.

They all smile and hugs Changkyun who was still in Shownu’s arms and Changkyun laugh when he was squished in.

The manager also laughed at them and they finally told them to let Changkyun go before he fainted by the lack of oxygen and ushered them to the van so he can drove them back to the dorm.

They had a very nice rest for the week and within the week, all of the hyungs pampered Changkyun enough to the point that Changkyun begged to be alone for 20 minutes and they finally deemed that Changkyun is fine before letting him have a time alone for once.

Not before Wonho, Jooheon and Minhyuk peek into their maknae’s room and asked if he is alright though and Changkyun huffed before rolling his eyes saying,

“I’m fine hyung. I’ll be with you guys in a few minutes. Now pleaaaase leave.”

Changkyun can only shook his head with his hyungs antics but he still love them to death. He thinks and laugh at how over protective his hyungs are and decided to end their useless “worry” and went to the living room and they all perked up when they saw Changkyun walked over to the couch.

“I’m alive. I didn’t have any panic attacks while I’m alone in the room and I just listened to the music for a few minutes. I’m fine hyungs” Changkyun answered before any of them can ask because the questions will be the same everytime.

They all can’t help but laugh awkwardly as they knew they were being over protective with the maknae but hey, Changkyun is and will always be their precious maknae so Changkyun can only bears with their love.

Changkyun smile suddenly and says, “I love you guys”. The hyungs stop laughing and they look at Changkyun who have a big smile on his face and they all grin before launching to Changkyun together saying that they love him back.

**_I’m sure if I hold my hand out first, they’ll take it at some point_ **

Changkyun is happy now and true to his vow now his hyungs and him are closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finish!!  
> Okay, I'm so so so sorry for not being able to update faster! I can't even touch the keyboards (be damned with all of my works) T.T  
> Well i finally get to update this last chapter~~ wee  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos babies!  
> As promised, I will do a smut story for the one who wants it and I will update it in a few days.  
> It will be a oneshot though!  
> If you guys have any prompt that you want me to do for you, you guys can leave it in the comment~ I will try to do it for you guys!  
> But i will only do for Monsta X though xP and preferably Changkyun's xDDD

**Author's Note:**

> how is it? i hope it's okay~~


End file.
